Amanhã
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Em vinte e quatro horas Você estará morta senhorita, Sinto muito...' Será que se pode mudar o futuro? Presente de amigo secreto do Forum Panbox.


_** Notas: FMA Não me pertence  
Queria agradeçer a Yuk-chan que me ajudou bastante com a fic **_

_Essa fic é o meu Presente de amigo secreto para...

* * *

_

Amanhã

Ela estava andando pelas ruas da cidade. Era seu dia de folga. Não que não gostasse desses dias. Mas naquele momento o que ela queria era estar no Quartel.

Há exatos 5 minutos caminhava sem rumo. Uma frase ainda martelava em sua consciência.

"... Em menos de 24 horas, minha jovem, sinto muito lhe dizer mas você estará morta...".

Não que ela acreditasse nessas coisas, mas o Homem lhe falara tão seriamente que aquilo a fez ver que talvez fosse verdade.

Ela era Riza Hawkeye, Primeira Tenente do Coronel Roy Mustang.

Sempre se preocupara demais com a proteção de seu superior, agora era ela que precisava de proteção. E não tinha ninguém para lhe proteger.

Sentou-se num balanço em um parque vazio.

No Céu, nenhuma estrela brilhava. A escuridão fazia a jovem tenente sentir um aperto no coração. Precisava falar com alguém. Mas quem?

Voltou a caminhar sem rumo pela cidade. O frio da madrugada, cada vez que encontrava com sua pele, parecia que retirava todo o calor que ainda restava em seu corpo.

Ela sabia o que podia fazer, podia acabar com aquela agonia ali e agora. Mas isso seria covardia. Matar-se seria a atitude mais covarde feita por ela. Quem sabe aquele homem estivesse errado? E se tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, nada demais? E se fosse verdade?

Ela não estava mais agüentando, seu sangue parecia que estava congelando. Seu coração parava de bater aos poucos, sua visão estava se tornando turva. Por um instante ela pensou ter visto uma luz e um anjo vindo em sua direção. Logo após isso, sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por uma onda de calor.

Sentiu algo frio e molhado cair em seu rosto. A chuva a fez acordar de seus devaneios. Aquele calor parecia tão real. As gotas continuavam a cair. Cada vez mais frias. Cada vez em maior quantidade. Será que o anjo que vira era real e que agora estava chorando por ela? Chorando por ver o que estava acontecendo. A chuva aos poucos foi parando e cedendo lugar ao Sol, que agora nascia no horizonte anunciando mais um dia. Talvez esse fosse o ultimo nascer do sol que a Tenente veria. O Frio junto da Madrugada havia passado. Mas agora outro frio tomava conta da alma da Garota. O Frio da Solidão.

Começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Ao chegar encontrou Black Hayate que a olhava com pena ao ver o estado lastimável de sua dona.

Trocou rapidamente de roupa agora vestindo sua farda. Tentou em vão esconder as marcas de cansaço e as olheiras em seu rosto.

Foi em direção ao quartel. Em menos de 12 horas tudo estaria acabado. Suspirou.

Assim que adentrou o quartel atraiu vários olhares. Talvez por estar mais pálida que o normal ou por sua aparecia bastante abatida Não encarou nenhum olhar, continuou seu caminho com a cabeça baixa. A cada passo que dava parecia que tudo se afastava mais. As pessoas, os lugares, até o próprio chão. Então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Sabia quem era. Não precisava nem se virar. Sabia que quem estava ali era o alquimista das chamas. Roy Mustang.

- O que aconteceu, Tenente?

- Eu estou bem, Senhor. Não se preocupe.

- Riza, olhe para mim.

Aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Mas ela não queria atender. Não queria ver os olhos do coronel. Não queria ser fraca.

Continuou andando, sem se importar com o seu superior.

Ele não se manifestou. As pessoas olharam admiradas a cena. Coronel Roy Mustang acabara de ser deixado ao vento.

Ela não falou com ninguém o dia inteiro. Saiu mais cedo, alegando que tinha alguns problemas para acertar. O céu estava nublado, choveria a qualquer minuto. Novamente suas pernas a levaram para o parque onde não se encontrava nenhuma criança. As poucas pessoas que andavam por ali eram casais querendo um pouco de privacidade. Apenas isso. Sentou-se no mesmo balanço e pegou a arma.

- Tudo vai acabar.

A voz feminina estava baixa, mais parecia um sussurro. Segurava firmemente a arma com uma das mãos.

O tempo por um instante pareceu congelar. Seu coração batia rapidamente. Por um instante o calor tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

Pressionou a arma contra seu peito. Novamente a duvida tomou conta de si.

- RIZA.

Respirou fundo e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, guardou aquela arma.

- O que você ia fazer? – perguntou um estranho, chegando perto.

A voz dele parecia tremula.

O silencio foi a única resposta que obteve.

- O que você ia fazer? – o homem repetiu a pergunta, se aproximando de onde se encontrava a mulher.

- Eu não sei... Roy, coronel, eu não sei...

Ela dizia a verdade, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apenas faria com que aquilo acabasse. Pouco depois, como que por impulso, a mulher abraçou o homem fortemente.

- Eu queria poder mudar o futuro...

Sua voz era abafada contra o peito do Alquimista das chamas.

- Você pode mudar, basta querer... E, se precisar de ajuda,... Estamos aqui... Eu vou está aqui, Riza...Você está se acabando sozinha! Pare com isso! Por mim...

A mulher levantou o olhar. Por um instante seus olhos se encontraram e ela pôde ver que o que ele dizia era verdade. Ele sempre estaria ali

Um barulho de tiro foi ouvido.

Ela sentiu seu corpo amolecer. O que estava acontecendo? Sua vista começou a escurecer. Sua boca estava com um gosto estranho, um gosto metálico. Sangue!

O tempo havia chegado ao fim...

A última coisa que se lembrava era de ouvir a voz de Roy. Depois disso, tudo escureceu.

Alguns pingos de chuva começavam a cair.

E o frio e a escuridão tomaram conta do corpo da mulher nos braços do coronel Roy Mustang.

Mesmo todos precisando dela, mesmo ELE precisando dela... Nem mais um suspiro... E a noite pareceu mais sombria do que já havia visto.

Afinal, ela não podia mudar o futuro sem ele... Mas ele poderia tentar mudar o futuro dela.

0o0o0

A cabeça da jovem tenente parecia rodar. Abriu rapidamente os olhos e os fechou tão rapidamente quantos os abriu.

Novamente tentou abrir os olhos. Pouco a pouco, tentava se acostumar com a claridade. Percebeu que estava em um quarto. Estava vazio. As paredes brancas denunciavam que estava em um hospital. As cortinas estavam fechadas. Ela pôde perceber que era de madrugada. Em breve amanheceria. As vinte e quatro horas haviam passado. O homem estava errado...

Com esses pensamentos, a garota fechou novamente os olhos. Não por muito tempo. Pois pouco depois a porta foi aberta e por ela adentrou um homem vestido de branco.

- Que bom que acordou. Não sabe o trabalho que nos deu...

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Cerca de dois dias, senhorita.

Na mente da mulher, alguns flashes vinham em sua mente rapidamente. Estava na parque. O Coronel estava lá. Então, uma forte dor tomou conta dela e tudo se escureceu.

- O que aconteceu? Onde está o coronel? – disse a garota,tentando se arrumar na cama, porém foi detida por uma forte dor nas costas.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

As atenções se voltaram para a porta onde se encontrava o Coronel Mustang.

- Coronel... O que aconteceu?

O rosto do homem pareceu se tornar uma pedra de gelo.

- Pode nos deixar sozinhos, por favor?

- Claro.

O enfermeiro fez uma breve anotação na ficha da garota e saiu. Assim que o enfermeiro saiu, o silencio tomou conta do quarto.

- Coronel? O que aconteceu?

- Você levou um tiro.

- Conseguiram pegar quem atirou?

- Sim

A voz do coronel por um instante pareceu estar repleta de raiva.

- Era apenas um louco. Ele disse que queria acertar a si mesmo, mas alguma coisa aconteceu e no momento em que ele puxou o gatilho...

- Apontou em direção ao parque, já que o parque é quase sempre deserto. Ele não feriria ninguém...

- Mas ele quase te matou...

- Eu ainda estou aqui, coronel. E, se ele não fizesse isso, eu mesma tiraria a minha vida.

Roy encarou a mulher. Ela dizia a verdade.

- Eu fiquei com medo, Riza. Eu tive medo de perder você.

- Não se preocupe, coronel. Se acaso eu morresse, ainda existiram outros soldados para te proteger. Tanto quanto eu. E que estariam dispostos a dar a vida pela do senhor...

- Você não entende, Riza? Eu não me importava com a minha proteção, com quem viria depois de você. Eu fiquei com medo, Riza, porque... eu te amo...

O homem abaixou o olhar, olhando para algum ponto imaginário no chão. Voltou a encarar a jovem após sentir a mão da mesma sobre seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, Roy Mustang.

Ele se aproximou da cama e a beijou. Separaram-se após algum tempo, em busca de ar.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, Riza.

- Eu sei que não, Roy.

Lá fora o Sol nascia timidamente. Mostrava que já começava um novo dia...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x...Fim... X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Meu amigo secreto é: **_Agata-chan  
_**Espero que goste do Presente. Fiz com muito carinho.  
Era pra ser um Drama. Só que no final virou um romance água com açucar...


End file.
